


don't stay away

by ShowMeAHero



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Amputee Eddie Kaspbrak, Canon Disabled Character, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: Richie can't get home fast enough.He hasn't really been gone that long. Two weeks is nothing, especially since he and Eddie talked on the phone everysinglenight, and then some.Still, even the best phone call is no substitute for the real thing.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174
Collections: it (1990) one-shots





	don't stay away

**Author's Note:**

> 90s reddie brainworms takeover

Richie can't get home fast enough.

He hasn't really been gone that long. Two weeks is nothing, especially since he and Eddie talked on the phone every  _ single _ night, and then some. Eddie's soft voice got him off with a biting edge more than once in those fourteen nights.

Still, even the best phone call is no substitute for the real thing.

When he pushes open the front door, his heart leaps in his chest the second he lays eyes on Eddie. He sees Eddie before he's seen himself; it gives him a moment to just bask in him. It's pitch-black outside, and Eddie's only got one lamp on, his head bowed over a book in his lap. His head is in his hand, long fingers holding his hair away from his eyes, his glasses clinging to the very end of his nose.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Richie says, making Eddie jump just a bit. He looks up with a grin, pushing his book aside without marking his page.

"Richie," is all he says. His smile is so wide it makes his face shine; he pushes himself up with one hand to run right to Richie.

Richie drops his bag at his feet and catches Eddie in his arms, spinning him around in a circle. When he plants him back down on the ground, he doesn't let him get very far, catching his face in his hands so he can kiss him soundly. Eddie smiles into the kiss, threading his fingers through Richie's hair.

"Missed you, Spaghetti Man," Richie says into Eddie's mouth. Eddie laughs and separates them, all smiles still. Richie pushes his glasses back up his nose for him. "Did you miss me?"

"Not a bit," Eddie says, lifting his chin a bit. He breaks into a grin again too soon, ruining his own joke; Richie kisses him on the corner of his mouth for his troubles..

"Not any part of me?" Richie asks. Eddie huffs, wriggling to get away. "Oh, no, you don't—"

"I'm gonna forget my page number!" Eddie exclaims, so Richie lets him go. He marks his book with a measured hand, like he said, but when he turns to Richie, slipping his glasses off and folding them one-handed, his eyes are dark.

"What're you reading?" Richie asks.

"Nothing much," Eddie confesses. Richie shuts their front door behind himself; Eddie snaps the lamp light off. In the darkness, he sees a shadow move closer until his arms are full of Eddie again. "Romance novels, mostly."

"Smut," Richie declares.

"Erotica," Eddie argues.

"Like there's a difference." Richie crouches and says, "Brace yourself, Spaghetti," before he scoops Eddie up, arms under his thighs. Eddie laughs, head thrown back as Richie's eyes adjust to the darkness.

"You're going to hurt yourself," Eddie scolds him.

"How old do you think I am?" Richie demands, carrying him down the hallway without breaking stride, just to prove the point.

"Just as old as I am," Eddie says. "Which is exactly my point."

"Feeling fragile?" Richie asks. He sets Eddie down gently on their mattress, smooths his hair back from his face, lets his head rest on their pillows.

"Maybe a little," Eddie admits, breathless. He reaches down and threads his fingers through Richie's hair. "I did miss you, you know."

"Well, I hoped so," Richie says, tugging apart the magnetic snaps of Eddie's pajama shirt. The soft blonde hair along his chest is faint, curling lightly around Richie's fingers as he reveals his skin. He gets the itching urge to taste him, to get his mouth on Eddie's hot skin flushing pink under his hands.

"I missed you a lot," Eddie says again, voice a pitch higher than before. "I watched you on the television."

"Did you?" Richie asks. He pushes the sleeve off of Eddie's arm and tugs his shirt off, burying his face in Eddie's throat.

"Yeah," Eddie breathes. "Yes, I did."

"Did you like what you saw?" Richie asks.

"A lot," Eddie confesses. Richie knows; Eddie had called him after each show he'd seen, had said filthy things with a breaking voice as he brought himself off to Richie over the phone. Just because he knows already doesn't mean he doesn't want to hear it, though.

"Show me how much?" Richie asks, a gentle request even more than a question, really. Eddie huffs a bit, smiling when Richie lifts his head to look at him.

Eddie reaches down, deftly unbutton Richie's cords and unzips them, tugging them down and out of his way. His slim fingers slip past the waistband of Richie's underwear, steering-wheel callouses fitting perfectly around his cock. He shudders, gut-punched. An unbearably tight heat coils in his belly, pulling towards his groin; he's already impossibly hard in Eddie's hand.

"Fuck,  _ Eds,"  _ Richie groans, burying his face in Eddie's throat. He needs to taste him, mouth watering; he bites into his throat to satisfy the urge and gets a whimper in return, Eddie's hips bucking up into his.

"Please fuck me," Eddie asks. He's almost polite, but he turns desperate fast, whining and writhing and begging, "Richie,  _ please,  _ I missed you so much—"

"I gotcha," Richie tells him. He tugs Eddie's pajama shorts and underwear down and out of the way, shimmying them down his hips and thighs and ankles until he's bare. He's wet already. Richie swallows, throat dry, cock pulsing.

Richie pulls regretfully out of Eddie's grip so he can wriggle down the bed and settle between Eddie's thighs. He turns his face into the sensitive, thin skin there; Eddie exhales, slow and heavy.

"Love you," Richie says. Eddie laughs softly.

"Your mustache," Eddie explains, when Richie lifts his head and raises an eyebrow. "It tickles, c'mon—"

"Yeah, yuck it up," Richie tells him before spreading Eddie's folds with his fingers. Eddie gasps, back arching up off the bed; Richie has to pin his hips back down to lick inside him properly. His soaking entrance is tempting, but he wants to get Eddie off once first, so he drags his tongue up to his clit and sucks hard, dripping wet and hot.

"Oh, Richie," Eddie breathes, voice scratching and thin. He sighs, his hand leaving Richie's head; when Richie looks up to see what he's doing, he finds Eddie yanking on his own hair, head pulled back. It makes his cock twitch, blood surging with lust, and he moans against his clit. Eddie groans, whimpers,  _ "Richie—" _

"Missed me that much?" Richie asks, breath spreading across Eddie's hot core. He kisses him, then sucks him again, nose pressed into fine curling blonde hair. Eddie shudders under him, hips twitching.

"More than anything," Eddie says, voice high. Richie dips his head and pushes two fingers into Eddie's cunt. "Oh, Richie, right there, just—  _ Mm." _

Eddie's close, Richie can tell, so he strokes hard along Eddie's inner walls and sucks his clit and Eddie cums.

"Richie—" he starts, then his voice breaks off.

"I love you," Richie says, into the crease of Eddie's thigh. His mouth and hands and chin are all slick, but he couldn't be happier.

Eddie still wipes his face off with his hand before he lets him kiss him, Richie's knees settling on either side of Eddie's hips.

"Can you turn around for me?" Richie asks. Eddie pulls back a bit, brows furrowed slightly. "On your hands and knees, I mean, Eds. Well— hand.'

"Oh." Eddie's face goes pink and pleased, and he does as Richie asks, turning onto his knees and getting his elbow under him. Braced on his forearm like this, pale freckled back exposing miles of skin all on display, Eddie seems like he wants nothing more than to get fucked by him.

Richie settles between his legs, tipping Eddie's hips until he can line his cock head up with his entrance. Eddie ducks his head down, forehead to his wrist, but that negates the whole point of Richie's idea.

Richie reaches down, smooths one hand down the knobbed line of Eddie's back until he reaches his neck. There, he slowly starts to push his fingers into Eddie's hair, gripping it tight near the roots once he's all in. Eddie's blonde curls are thick and soft in his hand; he holds him there, just for a moment.

"Richie," Eddie says, voice shaking. His body trembles, too, held taut under Richie's.

"I gotcha," Richie says again. He holds Eddie's hip with his other hand as he tugs Eddie's head up by his hair, earning a long moan from him in return.

He fucks into Eddie once gently, just to let them both adjust, before he takes him tight in both hands, his hip and his hair, and starts fucking him hard. Eddie's muscles are tense and tight; Richie pulls him up until he's seated on his lap, his head yanked backwards by his hair, temple dragging along Richie's shoulder.

"Fuck, Eddie," Richie manages to get out. The change in angle is impossibly tight and incredibly hot, after two weeks away, and he feels ready to explode already. "Fuck. Eddie, Eds, c'mon, I'm—"

Eddie gets the hint and fucks down onto him in return. His hand flies back to hold tight to Richie's thigh, nails digging in as Richie fucks him harder, faster. He thrusts up, and up, and  _ up,  _ and Eddie pushes  _ down,  _ a raw shout tearing out of his throat as he cums a second time.

His walls tighten impossibly around Richie's cock even as the rest of his body relaxes. His muscles go all lax as he slumps back into Richie, face turned into his throat as he catches his breath in gasping pants, chest heaving.

One more thrust, another, and Richie cums, too, buried deep inside Eddie, wrapped up in him and wrapped around him. He turns his face into Eddie's and kisses anywhere and everywhere he can reach: his cheek, his chin, the hinge of his jaw. Eddie huffs a shaky laugh.

"I really did miss you," Eddie tells him.

"You don't say," Richie replies. He reaches around to cup Eddie's throat and his jawline, tipping his head up so he can kiss the corner of his mouth again.

"For more than just this, I mean," Eddie says. "Even though I did really miss this. The house is just too quiet without you."

"I'll record some cassette tapes for you for next time," Richie tells him. "Just me telling the shittiest jokes you've ever heard so you never feel alone."

"I was thinking maybe next time I'd come with you," Eddie ventures. Cautious. He doesn't need to be. Richie grins, lowering Eddie back down to the bed, carefully pulling out of him. Eddie huffs, smiling still.

"Were you?" Richie asks. Eddie nods, blonde hair spilling across his pillow. "And you'd be okay with that?"

"More okay than I am without you here alone," Eddie admits. Richie can't help but smile at that, the vulnerability, the honesty.

"You can come with me if you want," Richie tells him. He doesn't tell Eddie that that's what he's wanted all along, because he doesn't want to make him feel bad for not coming this time, but his pulse is racing with excitement like he's been given the greatest gift of all. In a way, he has: Eddie doesn't want to be apart from him. He can't ask for more than that. It's all he ever wanted.

"I  _ do _ want," Eddie insists. Richie grins.

"I can tell," Richie says. He sighs, faux-put-upon. "Well, I  _ suppose _ you can come with me. If I gotta spend twenty-four-seven with you just to keep you happy, Eds, I gotta say, it's not a huge burden. I'm more than happy to oblige."

"You're too good to me," Eddie says. Richie kisses him again.

"You're better than I deserve," Richie replies, and swallows Eddie's reply of,  _ "Nonsense," _ with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You can (and should!) come chat with me on Twitter at [@nicole__mello](https://twitter.com/nicole__mello) (new @!) and/or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
